


I’ll Be Waiting For You Forever

by victurius



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Teasing, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Ash has had enough of Eiji’s teasing, it was bad enough that when Ash tried to make the innocent boy blush, Eiji would fire back a flirtatious quip just as quickly. Ash always seemed to end up being the one to blush. This time, Ash is going to make sure that Eiji is the one blushing, flustered, and caught off-guard, no matter what it takes.Or I had to write some fluffy smut after watching episode 10 and 11.





	I’ll Be Waiting For You Forever

Bloodied, bruised, and broken but still standing, Ash Lynx finally let his wounds be tended to. Eiji came over with the bandages, wool, and antiseptic to ensure the wounds didn’t get infected. When it came to taking care of his body, Ash knew he could be a little reckless. That’s why he let Eiji tend to him. He hoped maybe the Japanese boy would have a softer—

“Ow!” Ash cried, his face scrunched in pain.

“Sorry did that sting?” Eiji asked.

“Hell yeah, it did! I don’t know about you, but I have a delicate body. It really hurts if you do it all sloppy like that.”

“Well, sorry about that! I’m a sloppy Japanese and I can’t do better,” Eiji teased him as he continued to see to his wounds. Each touch to Ash’s shirtless body was playful as he wrapped him excessively in bandages until Ash could barely move from the restraints.

Ash sat there, stunned by the childish nature of his new companion. It was just another element that had been ripped from his own life many, many years ago. Hell, Ash hadn’t truly had a childhood, let alone time to be childish. Seeing it alive and well in Eiji made Ash want to protect it and him more than anything in the world. He would see to it that Eiji never found himself in the same place as Ash. He would make damn sure.

“Would the delicate American like a sandwich by the sloppy Japanese?” Eiji called from the kitchen.

That was the last straw. The teasing spirit Eiji had grown over their time together was forcing Ash to rethink a few things. After he ripped the bandages off himself, Ash stood and approached the older boy who was peering at him still through the doorway, a huge smile on his face.

“You’ve got a smart mouth kid,” Ash commented as he stalked forward like a predator hunting his prey. “What else can your pretty mouth do?”

Eiji’s eyes bulged out of their sockets and Ash grinned. _Mission accomplished_. He pushed the dark-haired boy against the doorframe and leaned in close enough that Eiji could feel Ash’s breath against his cheek. “Not so funny now are you?”

Satisfied that he’d successfully gotten his own back on Eiji for his earlier teasing, Ash began to draw back. _That’ll teach him for saying he wants to see what I’ve got in my pants,_ Ash thought with triumph. That was until he felt soft lips press against his own.

The blonde boy stilled immediately. Eiji had closed the small space between them and was kissing him. _Eiji_ was kissing _him_. They’d kissed before, of course. Ash wouldn’t ever be able to forget the time when he’d kissed Eiji - all for the sake of his mission originally - because it was the first time he’d ever felt butterflies in his stomach from the touch of another person. Usually, whenever someone touched Ash intimately, his skin crawled and he wanted to recoil, but Eiji… Eiji was different. When they had kissed in the prison, Ash felt his whole body set alight. Every time he’d seen Eiji since he remembered that phantom feeling and it caused his heart to beat faster in a way he’d never felt before…

It was all the more reason to push him away. To send Eiji back to Japan where he belonged—where he was safe. But this time, Ash just couldn’t. He was done pushing away the things that made him happy. Wasn’t it his turn? Didn’t Ash deserve to be happy? Just this once?

In a moment of weakness, his arms wrapped around Eiji’s neck and he pulled him closer. His mouth moved against Eiji’s feverishly as he desperately chased that warmth that seemed to emanate from the innocent older boy. Eiji’s hand moved up to stroke Ash’s cheek gently and the tender touch made Ash falter for a second. No one had ever touched him with such endearment or reverence before. Ash was used to being treated like an object—like a toy to be played with for other people’s enjoyment. With Eiji, however, Ash felt like he could finally enjoy himself.

The other boy didn’t ever seem to want anything from Ash. There were no lies, no secrets, no ulterior motives with Eiji. All they had between them was a fierce bond. It was a friendship built on trust and loyalty. From the very moment Ash had seen Eiji fly, he knew the boy would destroy him in one way or another, either for better or worse.

Ash the lynx felled by a Japanese kitten.

At least if he was going to die for something, it would be the precious, naive Eiji who stole his heart over and over again. Every day, Eiji reminded him of what Ash was fighting for. He was fighting for the chance to feel the happiness that was robbed from him so long ago. For the first time since they’d met, Ash let himself be selfish. He knew Eiji might get hurt because of him. He knew Eiji might be killed because of him. But that didn’t matter. They could be happy. They could be together. If he just gave in…

“Eiji,” Ash finally whispered against the older boy’s lips, “I-I… I care about you.” That hadn’t been what he wanted to say. Ash wanted to tell Eiji exactly how much he valued his companionship. He wanted to tell him that he’d never felt this way about anyone else before. He wanted to tell him that he loved him.

Eiji’s eyes were still closed as though he were basking in the radiance of their kiss. “I care about you too, Ash,” he told him with ease. As though it was common knowledge. As though it didn’t mean anything… but to Ash, it was everything.

The blonde boy closed the gap between them again and this time he moaned into the delightful pressure of Eiji’s mouth and tongue against his own. He let all thoughts of other unpleasant kisses and sexual encounters fall away from him and he buried himself in the warmth of Eiji’s pliant body. Ash pressed their chest’s together, his hips meeting Eiji’s, before he began to kiss down the other man’s neck.

That made Eiji gasp and let out a high-pitched whimper. It only spurred Ash on who was delighted at the thought of being able to give such exquisite pleasure to Eiji. Such pleasure Ash knew should be freely given and not taken by force and he was happy to give his lover anything he desired.

The soft, creamy skin of Eiji’s neck felt incredible against his lips as he nipped and sucked until he could see a tiny hickey blossoming against the pale skin. It made his cock throb with desire at the thought that Eiji was _his_ . That no one else was able to have Eiji like this - soft, pliant, and wanting - and in return, Ash had never willingly kissed anyone before. Not without some underlying reason or because he had no choice. No, right now, Ash kissed Eiji like he was dying for it because he _wanted_ to. That was more powerful than any weapon he’d ever wielded before.

“Ash, that feels good,” Eiji moaned in encouragement as Ash continued to kiss his neck and moved down to his collarbone.

Feeling impatient, Ash pulled up Eiji’s shirt until it was off and the other boy helped him by raising his arms. Then Ash was knelt on the floor, worshipping the man’s skin in front of him as he dragged a tongue down Eiji’s soft belly and reached for the buckle of his belt. With deft hands, Ash had the belt undone and off in seconds. Then with a quick yank, Eiji’s jeans and pants hit the floor and pooled around his ankles.

“You don’t have to…” Eiji began a little flustered as he looked down at Ash with a dark blush on his cheeks.

“Are you all bark and no bite, Eiji?” Ash teased with a cocky grin up at his lover. He batted his eyelashes in the same way he knew seduced many men before and licked a long stripe up the underside of Eiji’s cock.

“Oh fuck!”

“That’s what I thought,” Ash replied with a little chuckle before he took Eiji’s hard cock into his mouth. He savoured the way his cock felt in his mouth before he got to work bobbing his head up and down.

Eiji seemed to be struggling to keep up with Ash’s motions. He was resting his back against the doorframe, his knees bent as though they would buckle without the extra support, and both his hands fell limp on Ash’s head, burying themselves into the soft blonde locks there. It was hard for Ash to be sure what Eiji wanted though because the other man kept mumbling in a language he couldn’t understand.

“やばい! (Yabai! / It feels amazing!)” Eiji groaned as Ash felt his thighs tremble from pleasure.

It was so pure and innocent that Ash wanted to carry on. More than anything, he wanted to see his sweet and naive Eiji come hard and spill his seed deep in Ash’s mouth. Ash glanced up at Eiji to see his blissed-out expression and then began to speed up his actions. It didn’t take long for the innocent Eiji to come undone. Within a few minutes, the young Japanese boy was moaning loudly.

“Ash, I’m s-sorry… I’m going to… いきそう (Ikisou! / I’m going to come!)”

Then Ash’s mouth was flooded with the thick, salty come and he pulled off of Eiji’s softening cock. He leaned back with a smirk and swallowed, letting Eiji watch him as he devoured the semen without a second thought. Then, Ash licked his lips and stood back up.

“That’ll teach you for being such a little shit,” Ash told him with a wink as he turned away to go and sit down on the bed again.

That was until he felt a hand press against his bicep and stop him.

“Ash, I want…” Eiji trailed off as he stared at the beautiful blonde boy in front of him. “I want you, please.”

Ash’s eyes widened at the confession and he whipped around to stare at Eiji, confused as to what exactly it was he wanted. Eiji had reached down to pull his underwear and jeans back up and was now fully clothed again except for his t-shirt that Ash had carelessly thrown aside. His eyes were wide and a little glassy. He looked vulnerable.

“I’ve never done it before,” Eiji confessed in a meek, timid voice, “but I want to do that to you.”

Confusion flooded Ash. Eiji wanted to touch him like that? No one had ever really offered to return the favour in Ash’s experience. Once they had come, Ash was usually off the hook and free to go. Then he remembered that Eiji wasn’t like anyone he had ever been with before. He remembered that Eiji was _his_. That Eiji was the only person in his life who had never looked at him like a piece of meat or a violent murderer. In Eiji’s eyes, Ash was a crystal vase—beautiful and fragile. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to run away from those eyes or stay locked in their sight forever.

Ultimately, he chose the latter.

“Are you sure?” Ash asked in a quiet, soft voice. “You don’t have to just because I did…”

“I’m sure,” Eiji told him confidently. “I want to.”

Eiji was the one to close the gap between them this time and Ash was helpless to do anything but melt into his lover’s warm embrace. Their lips met again and Eiji slowly walked Ash backwards until his knees hit the bed. Then Ash was falling back and Eiji fell with him until they were lying flat, Eiji’s weight pinning him down to the mattress, but it was a pleasant feeling.

They made out for a long time after that. Ash’s hands moved frantically in Eiji’s hair, gripping the dark locks tight and then stroking them tenderly, as though he couldn’t make up his mind what he wanted from Eiji. A large part of him wanted to throw Eiji down and fuck him until he was crying with pleasure, but another part of him wanted to stay kissing him and cuddling him forever.

Ultimately, the choice wasn’t left to him. Ash watched as Eiji’s lips began to make a trail down his body, avoiding his cuts and scrapes, until he reached the waistband of his jeans. His hands were shaking as he tried and failed to undo the buckle a few times. Ash took pity on him and caught Eiji’s hands in his own.

“You seem nervous,” Ash commented as he rubbed his thumb along the soft skin of Eiji’s palm. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I know what I want!” Eiji exclaimed in frustration. “I’m just… Like I said, this is my first time. I just don’t know exactly how to do it.”

Ash smiled softly and reached up to run a hand tentatively down Eiji’s cheek. “It’s okay. I’m not going to judge you or be disappointed. I’m just happy to have you touch me. You don’t know how amazing it feels to be touched the way you touch me after…” he trailed off and looked away, unable to finish that train of thought.

“I love you,” Eiji finally said with a fierce determination in his eyes.

“I… I know,” Ash replied, struggling to find the words for the second time that day.

Eiji smiled up at Ash before dropping a sweet kiss to the younger boy’s hip. With slow movements, Eiji unclasped Ash’s belt buckle and pulled down the zipper on his jeans until his tight, red underwear was revealed. Eiji licked his lips at the sight of the hard outline of Ash’s cock. The tip had let out a bead of pre-come which left a little damp patch on his underwear. His hand reached out to gently stroke Ash’s clothed cock and when he did, the American let out a groan.

“Does it feel nice when I do this?” Eiji asked quietly as he rubbed his hand up and down.

“Yeah,” Ash told him breathily. “Just touch me how you would touch yourself, baby.”

Eiji nodded and finally peeled the underwear all the way down until Ash’s hard cock finally sprung free. It was long, thick, and uncut unlike his own and Eiji couldn’t help but watch it for a while. Ash wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking at and it made him blush furiously.

“What are you looking at?”

“I’m sorry,” Eiji replied with a shake of his head. “I’ve never seen one but my own before. It’s different.”

“Oh,” Ash said as the information finally fell into place. “You’ve never been with anyone before?”

Eiji shook his head.

“Good,” Ash replied possessively and relaxed back into the sheets. “I don’t want anyone else to touch you.”

“I won’t let anyone else touch me,” Eiji promised before finally gripping Ash’s cock in his hand and stroking up and down the length of it.

Instead of staying straddling Ash’s waist, Eiji opted to fall to his side and curl up next to his lover as he continued to jerk him off. He touched Ash’s cock just like he would his own if he were masturbating. Ash wrapped his arm around Eiji’s shoulder and pulled him close before pressing sweet, loving kisses to his cheek.

“Just like that, Eiji,” Ash encouraged. “You’re doing so well. It feels so good, baby.”

“Do you want me to put it in my mouth?” Eiji asked quietly before he met Ash’s lips for another kiss.

“Let’s go slow,” Ash told him when they paused for breath. “Just touch me today. You can try going down on me another time.”

“Okay,” Eiji said and rubbed his thumb over Ash’s slit, dragging some more pre-come from there down the shaft to slick it up a little more.

 _Another time_ , Ash thought, _I said another time. Eiji is going to know how much I care about him… How much I want him…_ His thoughts were interrupted by Eiji growing more confident and pumping his cock a little faster.

“Oh God, that feels good,” Ash groaned.

As they continued to press cute, small kisses to each other’s skin, Ash could feel his climax building low in his belly. He bit down on his lip and clenched his thighs together as he awaited that rush of pleasure.

“I’m gonna come soon, Eiji,” Ash whispered breathily. “You can stop if you want, I can take over.”

“No,” Eiji replied stubbornly and pressed a rough kiss to Ash’s lips. “I want to do this. I want to make you come. Please come for me, Ash.”

That was all it took for Ash to come with a shout all over his own stomach and Eiji’s hand. All of his energy was gone and he closed his eyes from the intensity of it all. He could feel himself falling asleep, but a ruffle of sheets next to him made him open his eyes. Eiji had left and gone to the bathroom. When he returned, he was holding some tissue and smiled at Ash.

“You can’t fall asleep like that,” Eiji chided as he walked forward. “Let me clean you up a little.”

Then, he was running tissue along Ash’s skin and cleaning him off. Once he was finished, Eiji placed a tender kiss to Ash’s forehead and pulled the comforter on the bed over his body.

“You can sleep now, I’ll make sure no one disturbs you,” Eiji told him.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“I’m safe?” Ash asked in a quiet whisper into the darkness of the room. His eyes were watering a little as he looked up at the man he adored.

“You’re safe with me, I promise.”

There was silence for a moment as Eiji sat down next to Ash on the bed. He was facing away from the young gang leader, his eyes on the door. Ash admired his bravery. Although, Eiji had never grown up with any of this he was still willing to be involved to protect Ash. He wanted to keep Ash safe and somewhere deep down Ash knew he wasn’t lying.

“I do too, you know,” Ash muttered under his breath as sleep began to call to him. “Love you…”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! My tumblr ask is open for prompts :)  
> [victurius](https://victurius.tumblr.com/)


End file.
